The Waltz of Desires
by NeokoNewman
Summary: Pokemon Special, A night on the dance floor flooding with desires, just how will this night end? Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Luckyshipping. Sorry for the stupid summary...
1. Unrequited Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special/Adventures**

**Neoko: Here's another Pokemon Special fanfic. This one will be a multi chaptered story with more than one shipping! This has no connection to my other Pokemon Special fanfic. It also won't be as long as my other works, but after this one is finished I may do a sequel. The shippings included in this fanfic are: onesided-Oldrivalshipping, onesided-Luckyshipping, and onesided-Specialshipping (may have some Feelingshipping if you squint!). And for once I'm exactly happy about the title of this story! Please enjoy!**

**Unrequited Love**

It was a cloudless night above the Viridian Forest as the annual ball swept everyone off their feet. Many loving couples dance under the moonlight sky, as others happily mingle on the sidelines. However, only one person stood out of all the rest. A sixteen year old boy in a tuxedo with a red tie merely stood by the punch bowl. His eyes locked directly to the floor and his mind shrouded of thoughts of regret.

"What was I thinking?" Red sighed to himself. "Coming here after what happened…"

Red's mind began to wonder into another place in time. To think such a thing would happen a mere two weeks before the ball. To tell the truth, Red did know foresee what might happen, but he went for it anyway.

**Flashback**

"_I-I like you!" Red nervously shouted, his face living up to his name. Leaves then began to rain from the sky as if triggered from the explosion of feeling that just took place. Red cautiously opens his eyes to face his companion._

_In front of Red was a girl who looked the same age as him. Her long, brown hair whistling along with the wind and her blue eyes widen with shock. Her face slightly flushed, trying to absorb what just happened. Finally she spoke._

"_I…" Blue began as her eyes settled. "I like you too Red…" Blue then cast her eyes aside as if ashamed of what she was about to say. "But… Not in that way."_

_Red's face darkened with pain, but settle into a melancholy smile. "I see…" Red finally replied. His voice filled with sorrow. He turned his face to the ground, wishing that he didn't even call Blue to this spot. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer to him. When he finally looked up, he sees the girl a mere few feet away from him._

"_Come on Red!" Blue exclaimed, trying her hardest to cheer her friend up. "Don't look at me like that… What happened to the eleven year old blockhead I used to know?" Blue playfully winked._

_Red couldn't help but to smile at his friend's well-meaning gestures. Besides, they were one of the reasons he fell for her in the first place. Thinking this he couldn't help but remember the time when they were fighting against Dexoys. Blue was the one who tried to cheer him up then too._

"_Red…" Blue continued in a more serious tone. "I know like nine out of ten people say this to get out of this situation faster, but I need you to believe me that I really mean what I'm about to say." Red paused for a minutes before finally nodding. Blue then takes a deep breath, ready to tell Red the absolute truth. "It really isn't you Red, you've been my best friend for so long. It's just… It's just me… You see… I-!_

_Red watched his friend struggle with the words she was trying to get out of her mouth. After awhile Red decided to relive her. _

"_You like someone else… right?"_

"Hey Red!"

Red snapped out of his blank trance as he stood face to face with another boy with a green tie wrapped around his neck. "It's not like you to stand all night during a party." Green had his usual look on his face, plain and seemingly emotionless, but he still cared if his rival and best friend wasn't feeling well.

Red stared blankly at his friends face until reacting. "I'm fine!" Red cried, waving one of his hands in front of his face. "I'm just…" Red took a glance behind him to see the punch bowl sitting on the table. He then proceeded to take a glass and pour some of the drink into the cup. "I just thirsty that's all!" Red then took a long sip. "Ah! That's more like it!"

Green's eyes narrowed, far from convinced of Red's poor excuse, but before he could point it out his eyes wandered to a pillar, not far from were he was. There he saw a petite girl with a yellow dress, watching cautiously, barely visible from the shadows. In the end, Green chose to leave the boy be and sighed. "Whatever… Just don't drink all the punch." With that being said Green turned and started to walk away.

"You're going?" Red asked, curious at his sudden change in attitude.

"I am the gym leader of Viridian." Green answered looking back at his friend. "It's my job to foresee any public events." Green then turned again and continued to walk away.

Red looked up as his spiky-haired friend mingled with the rest of the guest, still keeping his signature stoic face. Red once again began to remember the events that took place two weeks ago.

**Flashback **

"_It's Green… isn't it?"_

_Blue's face turned even more red. She didn't think that Red of all people would realize whether she liked anyone, let alone know exactly who she liked. After getting over her initial shock she settle and a small grin appeared on her face._

"_Yes…" Blue finally replied. "How did you know?"_

"_Y-you always seemed a little happier with him around." Red answered nervously, his eyes now focus on the ground._ _After a moment of silence Red slightly lifts his head up to face the girl. "W-what do you like about him?"_

_Blue, somewhat taken back, stood awkwardly thinking about the boy's question. "I-I don't know. It's just…. He's different from other boys I've ever met and well…"_

_Red slightly cringed at Blue's words, wanting to stop her from finishing her sentence. "It's okay Blue!" Red interrupted displaying a false cheerful expression. "I understand, you don't have to say it…" Red's words trialed off, once again looking down, as if in pain._

_Blue walked up to him, putting one if her hands on his shoulder. "Are you okay Red?" After getting no response, Blue puts on an understanding smile. "It's gonna be okay, besides, the Red I know would just yell 'oh well!' and run straight into the future!"_

_After hearing her words, Red finally was able to crack a genuine smile. "Right…" He sighed out with his eyes closed. Blue, then pulled Red's face closer to her and gives him a peck on his cheek._

"_Cheer up!" Blue than ran a short distance from Red before turning around. "There are other girls than me Red! Who knows, maybe there's someone who secretly desires you too!" With that being said Blue continued to run until she was completely gone._

_Red was left alone with an awed expression on his face._

**End Flashback**

Now back to the present, still next to the punch bowl, Red stared vaguely into the sky. "Someone who secretly desires me?" He whispered under his breath. He then chuckled silently to himself. "Yeah right!" Red continued, "Who would desire me?"

"Umm, Red?"

Red turns around and sees a small blonde-pigtailed girl, she even seemed to be younger than himself. She was wearing a shining gold dress that barely covered her knees. "Oh, Yellow? What's up?"

The young girl's face dropped slightly to conceal the obvious blush plastered on her face. "Are you feeling okay? You've been standing here for awhile…"

Yellow has anyways been a good friend to Red. However, he thought she was a boy for a year, so after finding out about her true gender things got really awkward, but they still can talk friendly to each.

Red didn't want to cause the young girl such worry so he merely chuckled lightly. "No, I'm fine Yellow!" Red finally said, "I just wanted to have punch!" Red then repeated his same actions when he was alone with Green. After having his second glass of punch Red let out a huge sigh. "Aah! Who ever made this punch has great taste buds!"

Yellow's blush then increased as she watched Red get another glass. "Y-you like the punch?" She shy asked before Red could once again empty his glass.

Red stared blankly at the girl with his cup in hand. "Well yeah, I mean, it tastes great!" Yellow stayed silent with her eyes seemingly glued to the floor. "What's up?" Red asked after watching the girl's unusual behavior.

"Oh!" Yellow quickly reacted. "I-I'm fine! Honest!" After witnessing the girl's sudden outburst, the now concerned Red gazed at Yellow while taking a sip from his third glass. Yellow then began to fidget while Red finished the cup. "Umm… Red?"

Red lifted his head in respond of Yellow's almost silent call. "What is it?" Red watched while Yellow played with her thumbs, seemingly struggling over the words that were coming out of her mouth. Finally Yellow looked Red straight in the eye with her face clearly flushed.

"Would you like to dance!?" Yellow finally shouted out to the now taken back Red. Red stared at the girl until he flashed his usual smile.

"Sure Yellow." Red then extended his hand as Yellow lifted up hers. Finally their hands were intertwined as the two headed to the dance floor…

"_Who knows, maybe there's someone who secretly desires you too!" _

**Neoko: There goes the first chapter! I hope I kept everyone in character! Especially Blue… Do you think she would reacted like that if Red really did confess to her? Anyway, that part took so long to write and I'm still not sure whether it was good or not. Anyway, can anyone guess what will happen next in this story!? Please review. **


	2. Let’s Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special/Adventures**

**Neoko: I thought I did pretty well on the last chapter. Just so you know, this story will probably end in at least two more chapters after this one! Anyway this chapter will be mostly centered around Green and Blue (Oldrivalshipping) I hope you'll like this chapter! Oh, and there's some MangaPokeshipping in the beginning of this too!**

**Let's Dance**

While talking to the townspeople of Viridian City, Green glanced at Yellow and Red dance on the dance floor. "So she finally went for it…" Green sighed to himself. "Took her long enough."

"Excuse me Green?" Green turned to the orange short-haired gym leader of Cerulean City. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing." Green replied. With another look at the two on the dance floor, Green walked away to join the other gym leaders, leaving Misty alone.

Misty watched Green walked away with a confused expression. "I wonder what he was looking at…" Misty began scanning the area. Soon her eyes noticed Red dancing under the lights of the ball. Her heart began to beat faster and her face flushed. "Is that Red?" Misty whispered to herself.

After staring at the boy for a brief second, Misty attempted to walk towards him. "Hey Red! Long time no-!" Before Misty could finish, though, she finally noticed the blonde-haired girl clearly dancing with her old friend. She then immediately hid behind one of the near by pillars.

Red turned away from his dance partner and started looking around "Is something wrong Red?" Yellow asked, concerned for the boy's unusual behavior.

"I-it's nothing." Red answered, still have a bothered expression. "I just swore I heard someone call my name…" Red whispered under his breath.

"What?" Yellow questioned, unable to heard the last sentence. "What is it?"

Misty continued to watch the two talk in the middle of the dance floor as several other couples struggled to dance around them. One of the couples actually bumped Yellow into Red's arms and the small girl backed away as a reflex and ended bumping another couple. In the end Yellow bowed to Red, trying to excuse herself, but Red merely laughed and patted Yellow on the head, causing the young girl to blush.

"Who is that girl?" Misty asked herself, unable to recognized Yellow without her signature straw hat. Misty continued to watch Red and Yellow's interactions until she let out a almost silent sigh. "They seem so close…"

"Who seems close?" a random voice said from behind.

Misty immediately turned to face the person only to see her fellow Kanto gym leader who specializes in grass Pokemon. "E-Erika!?"

Despite Misty's unorthodox reaction, Erika kept a straight face, still staring at her water type loving friend. "Why are you standing behind a pillar?" Erika asked rather bluntly.

Misty's face instantly turned bright red as she tried to think up a explanation for her actions. "I-I was just… Trying to find some shade!" The Cerulean gym leader blurted out abruptly.

Erika's eyes narrowed in concern. "But… It's night."

Misty flinched at her friend's very-true fact. "N-not the sun!" Misty yelled out in a panic. "T-the lights!" Misty smiled, somewhat pleased with she response. "Yeah, the lights were too hot! We should tell Green before the other guest start complaining about it!"

Misty then hurried over to the spiky-haired host, trying to make him understand her ludicrous suggestion. Erika watched as the Viridian Gym leader narrowed his eyes in annoyance of the orange-haired girl's endless babbling and soon the look of concern grew on her face.

"I wonder what's wrong…" Erika muttered to herself. Erika looked toward the dance floor, but her view of Red and Yellow dancing was blocked by a sea of couples as a more fast pace song started playing. "Maybe she's been drinking a little too much pool water…" Erika giggled to herself as she walked over to Misty and the others.

Erika looked around the group of Kanto gym leaders and saw that all, but Green was present. "Oh my," Erika exclaimed calmly, covering her mouth with her right hand. "Where is our welcoming host?"

Brock, the leader of Pewter City laughed at the grass expert's question and turned to the now blushing Misty. "He went to check the **temperature** of the lights."

Meanwhile, Green made his way through the sea of people trying to chat with him. Being the hosting gym leader, and the first runner up of the Pokemon League made poor Green a prime target for paparazzi. Not to mention how Red was too busy dancing to be interviewed and Green's constant absence from the gym.

Finally breaking free from the press, Green looked up to the hanging lights surrounding the party. "Lights too hot she says…" Green grumbled, thinking back to the Cerulean City gym leader's absurd complaint. "She's been spending too much time in the water…"

"Hey, Green!" A voice called over to the spiky haired boy. "Still have the habit of talking to yourself?"

Green turned to see a teenaged girl wearing a long aquamarine sparkle dress with a blue chiffon scarf. Green narrowed his eyes at the girl's interesting choice of clothes. "Aren't you a little too overdressed for a party in a forest?" Most girls were wearing dresses like Yellow that gently covered their knees.

Blue's grin grew as a few chuckles left her mouth. "What can I say?" Blue began with her head held high. "The best thing about a party is dressing the best you can!" This rather arrogant statement made Green open his mouth slightly, as if wanting to say something, but he merely sighed. "What?" Blue asked, noticing her old friend acting odd.

"Nothing," Green sighed as he began walking away. But before he can get far, Blue tugged on the back of his tuxedo. He turned to see Blue's frowning face, as if disappointed with the boy's sudden attempt of leaving.

"What's the big idea?" The brown-haired girl complained, the frown still plastered on her face. "You think I walked all the way here just to have a thirty second chat with you?"

Green stared blankly at the girl's unusual action, but he shock subsided as the fast pace song came to an end. "What do you want then?" Green asked as the girl continued to scowl at him"

Soon a slower song started up as the DJ made an announcement on the microphone.

"_Ladies and gentleman, this is now the final waltz!"_

The two sixteen-year olds watched as a swarm of couples flooded the dance floor. Soon a wide grin returned to the overly-dressed girl's face as she turned back to Green, who she was still holding back.

"Tell you what!" Blue suddenly cried out with her signature mischievous smirk on her face. "I'll forgive your rude and impolite actions on one condition!"

"What?" Green asked after a pause, trying to prepare himself for another one of Blue's outrageous ways of favors.

Blue's smirk subsided into a soft smile as her face blushed slightly. "Will you dance the final waltz with me?" As soon as the girl's question left her lips, the spiky boy's usual stoic expression broke while his eyes slightly widen. Whether he didn't like the idea of dancing with the "pesky girl", or that he expected something more in the money category. Either way, the question took Green off guard.

"What?" Green finally replied after getting over his initial shock. Blue's eyes briefly turned into another frown before going back to her mischievous grin.

"If you don't want to dance, you can always make it up to me another way…" Blue sighed out with fake disappointment. "How about we talk **price wise**?

"_That sounds like the Blue I know…"_ Green grumbled in his head while a sigh escaped from his mouth. He was already short at money this month so he couldn't take her second offer, so Green seemingly reluctantly stretched out his arm as the sneaky girl gladly took it. Soon the two joined the rest of the crowd on the dance floor… for the final waltz.

"_Will you dance with me?"_

**Neoko: Yay! Oldrivalshipping! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! ^_^ There are only two chapters left until the end so make sure to continue to look out for it! Please review!**


	3. That Special Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special/Adventures. **

**Neoko: It's been awhile! Sorry for the random updates… This chapter will have just about all the shippings shown so far! If you guys haven't been paying attention it's: Oldrivalshipping, Luckyshipping, Specialshipping, (some) Feelingshipping, and MangaPokeshipping. I might even throw some MangaGymshipping into the mix to keep it interesting. Just so there is no confusion this chapter takes place while Blue started talking to Green in the last chapter. Then it'll continue to the final waltz.**

**That Special Feeling **

After bumping into Red on the dance floor, Yellow franticly bowed as Red simply laughed it off.

"I'm really sorry Red!" Yellow cried, her face almost as red as a tomato. "I should of watched where I was going!"

"I-it's okay Yellow!" Red replied, getting a little flustered by the girl's constant apologizes. Red looked around the party as the music changed to a more upbeat tempo.

"It looks like they made things more fast paced…" Red whispered to himself as he stared at Yellow with a worried look on his face.

_"Will Yellow be able to keep up with this?" _Red thought in his mind. _"People will be dancing around wildly to this song…"_

"W-what is it…?" Yellow asked, the more Red stared the deeper her blush became.

"N-nothing!" Red answered, snapping back to reality. "Maybe we should go back now? The floors getting kinda crowded…"

Yellow looked around nervously at the surrounding crowd people and nodded. Unfortunately the flood of beat hungry dancers rushed the dance floor incasing Yellow and Red in the middle of the platform.

"Shoot!" Red exclaimed, failing to get through the wall of people. "Now what!"

"R-Red!" Yellow cried out franticly The crimson-eyed boy turned around to see the small girl getting sucked into the crowd.

"Y-Yellow!" Red yelled in horror as he pushed through the crowd to get to her.

Meanwhile, Misty stood near her fellow Kanto gym leaders and looked to the dance floor. "I can't see him anymore…" Misty sighed, unable to find Red within the dancing crowd.

"See who?"

The Cerulean gym leader jumped to the side, facing the rock gym leader. "B-Brock!" Misty exclaimed in surprise.

Brock lifted one eyebrow, curious about his fellow Kanto leader behavior. "Were you looking for someone?" Brock guessed.

"_Ugh…" _Misty groaned in her mind, _"I gotta stop talking to myself…!"_

"W-what makes you say that?" Misty nervously answered, trying her best to keep her composure and failing miserably.

"Well," Brock continued, unsure why the girl was acting so weird. "You did just say 'I can't see him anymore'." This caused the water-loving carrot-top to flinch.

"I-I'm just spaced out that's all!" Misty quickly answered, one of her arms behind her head. "Maybe I've been in the pool too long!" Pewter Gym leader grew even more suspicious.

"You've been acting strange tonight Misty." Brock stated causing the orange-haired girl to sweatdrop. "First the lights and now this?"

Misty looked away from her fellow gym leader to hide the flustered look on her face. "I-I guess I'm just in a bad mood…" She answered, glad she was able to think of a good excuse this time, but it wasn't exactly a lie. She felt weird seeing her old friend with another girl, let alone dancing with her. "I don't feel too well."

"You wanna talk about it?" Brock asked, his hands now tucked in his tuxedo pockets. "It might help."

Misty looked up at her fellow gym leader, but before she could speak she was interrupted by the sound of the DJ.

"_Ladies and gentleman, this is now the final waltz!"_

Soon a crowd of couples passed Brock and Misty, eagerly getting to the dance floor. One couple even managed to push the squinty-eyed boy against the orange-haired beauty, causing both gym leaders to slightly flush. Misty then pushed herself off of Brock and flashed him with a small smile.

"Don't worry about me Brock." the girl finally responded, now feeling more relax after the sudden interruption. "I think I'll just hang out with Erika for awhile."

As soon as she finished that sentence, the Cerulean city leader walked off to find the holder of the rainbow badge, leaving Brock behind. The spiky-haired boy merely watched as the girl left.

The boy looked up into the night's sky and sighed to himself. "Maybe the lights are a little too warm…" He then walked off with his head faced to the floor.

"Are you alright Yellow?" Red asked after finally fishing the girl out of the crowd as the slower music played

"I-I'm… fine…" the girl answered, gasping between breaths. "I'm sorry, all those people took me by surprise and you had to…!"

"Nah, don't worry about it Yellow." Red said with his usual smile once again appearing on his face. "Who would have known the people of Kanto were such dance-crazed lunatics!"

Yellow weakly giggled at Red's statement, but then starting coughing, still trying to fill her body with the air she lost being trapped in the middle of those 'dance-crazed lunatics'. This made Red more worried for the poor blonde.

"We should probably leave now." Red suggested, holding up the girl, making sure she stayed stable. "You sound like you're gonna faint." Red then start to support the girl up so they can leave the dance floor, but was interrupted as the Yellow gently pulled back.

"W-wait!" the blonde-haired beauty meekly cried, still holding Red back. The boy looked back at the young girl, unsure why she resisted. "I-it's the final dance after all…" Yellow continued after loosing her grip on Red. "I'm sure one more dance wouldn't hurt."

"Are you sure?" Red asked, still concern with the girl's well-being.

Yellow then turned her focus to the ground for a brief moment turning her attention back to Red. "Y-yes!" Yellow finally replied, her face was completely flushed, but her eyes glowed with determination. "Just one more dance!"

Red eyed the girl warily before finally realizing that she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay." He began, hesitating to see if the girl would change her mind before continuing. "Would you like to dance?" Red asked as he playfully bowed, now back to his casual self.

"Yes…" the blonde-haired girl happily answered as she once again took the raven-haired boy's hand, and motioned back to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, on another part of the dance floor, the spiky-haired gym leader and the cunning evolver continued their dance as other party members stared, either out of jealousy, or out of simple curiosity.

"See?" Blue suddenly said, her mouth shaped into a small smirk. "This didn't turn out so bad now did it?"

"I guess…" Green sighed under his breath as he turned head to hide the small hint of blush on his face. Even though most people thought that the Viridian gym leader always kept a calm and collected look on his face, he wasn't immune to the basic illness of embarrassment.

Despite turning away, Blue noticed the soft shade of red appear on Green's face and her mouth shaped into a tiny grin. _"Hehe" _the long, brown-haired girl giggled in her head, _"I got Green to blush!" _She didn't get to see her normally stoic companion fluster very often and decided to milk it as long as she could.

"Even though…" Blue continued to say, trailing off in a mocking way. "You have two left feet!"

With that being said, Green's eyes widen into two saucepans, completely thrown off at the unexpected insult he had been given. "What's that supposed to mean?" Green finally replied with a hint of anger in his tone.

Seeing her 'prey' taking the bait, the mischievous girl's smirk grew larger. "Well if you thought you were a great dancer," She began to say, showing great enjoyment from the conversation. "Your gonna have to think again!"

Green opened his mouth, ready to counter the smart aleck girl, then he immediately closed it and once again turned away. _"Don't get too roped into this Green…" _the Viridian gym leader told himself, _"That's just what she wants you to do…"_

Blue's smile fell once she realized Green wasn't answering anymore. _"Is he mad?" _She thought, worryingly. Then her eyes settled on the serene look on her dance partner's face. _"Nah, he probably just caught on…" _Blue corrected herself as her grin began reforming. _"Which means he could take a little bit more…"_

"It's true y'know!" Blue continued, even adding a fake disappointed sigh for more affect. "I've been practically leading you this whole time…"

A grunt came out of the sixteen year old boy's mouth. Unsure whether the girl's complaints were truly justified, or if she was just trying to be a pain. It's not like he fully expected to know how to dance right off the bat, but hearing the girl dribble on and on about his poor ballroom skills irked him a bit.

Though now that he thought of it, he probably wouldn't even call himself a decent dancer. It was a pain to stay with the beat of the music and he had to glance at his feet once in a while. Heck, he may have felt something that could have been the girl's foot a few times. Now thinking the there was some truth in the girl's insults made Green even more annoyed.

Having no other way of countering Blue's criticism, Green could only think of two words to say back the girl. "Tch," the boy scoffed, closing his eyes, showing the lines between them. "Pesky girl…"

Blue couldn't help but chuckle at those words. For as long as she's known the green-eyed trainer he had always called her a 'pesky girl'. At first she really didn't care if the boy found her annoying, but soon those words began to mean something to her. Sure he most likely meant them as an insult, but she didn't take it as one.

Instead, those two words meant that he was paying attention to her. That he was listening to her. That he fully understood what she meant and her sometimes misunderstood ways. Even though he was calling her a 'pesky girl' at least he accepted that was just a part of who she was.

That was probably one of the reasons why she…

"Green?" Blue softly called in an uncharacteristically low voice.

The spiky-haired caught his name and turned to the girl, wondering what brought this suddenly shy, 'out-of-character' tone she had. "What?" he replied.

"There's something…" Blue continued, looking down to hide her now rosy cheeks. "Something I wanted to tell you…"

The boy blinked a few times waiting for the Blue to continued. "Well?" he shot back, unsure of what came over his usually charismatic friend.

"Green." Blue repeated, now having better control of the volume of her voice. "I just want to say…" the blue-eyed beauty took a deep breath and looked back up into Green's eyes. "I lo-"

"Green? Blue?"

Blue had to resist the every urge she had not to fall over.

**Neoko: You must hate me for doing that! XD I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long. (More than a year) But I promise all be more tentative with my fic! (Or at least I'll try) The writing of the next chapter is already about halfway done. Please hang in there! Like I said before the next chapter will be the last one so make sure to look out for it. I promise this won't take another year to finish! Please review.**

.


End file.
